rapalfandomcom-20200215-history
Boopy Sohairy Boner
Snoop Snoop When the pimp's in the crib ma Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot When the pigs try to get at you Park it like it's hot Park it like it's hot Park it like it's hot And if a nigga get a attitude Pop it like it's hot Pop it like it's hot Pop it like it's hot I got the Rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon And I roll the best weed cause I got it going on Uh! I'm a nice dude, with some nice dreams See these ice cubes, see these Ice Creams? Eligible bachelor, million dollar boat That's whiter than what's spilling down your throat The Phantom, exterior like fish eggs The interior like suicide wrist red I can exercise you, this can be your Phys. Ed Cheat on your man ma, that's how you get ahizzead Killer wit the beat, I know killers in the street Wit' the steel that'll make you feel like Chinchilla in the heat So don't try to run up on my ear talking all that raspy shit Trying to ask me shit When my niggas fill ya vest they ain't gon pass me shit You should think about it, take a second Matter fact, you should take four B And think before you fuck wit lil' skateboard P When the pimp's in the crib ma Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot When the pigs try to get at you Park it like it's hot Park it like it's hot Park it like it's hot And if a nigga get a attitude Pop it like it's hot Pop it like it's hot Pop it like it's hot I got the Rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon And I roll the best weed cause I got it going on I'm a gangsta, but y'all knew that Da Big Bo$$ Dogg, yeah I had to do that I keep a blue flag hanging out my backside But only on the left side, yeah that's the Crip side Ain't no other way to play the game the way I play I cut so much you thought I was a D-J "Two!" "one!" "yep, three!" S-N double O-P, D-O double G I can't fake it, just break it, and when I take it See I specialize in making all the girls get naked So bring your friends, all of y'all come inside We got a world premiere right here, now get live! So don't change the dizzle, turn it up a little I got a living room full of fine dime brizzles Waiting on the Pizzle, the Dizzle and the Shizzle G's to the bizzack, now ladies here we gizzo When the pimp's in the crib ma Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot When the pigs try to get at you Park it like it's hot Park it like it's hot Park it like it's hot And if a nigga get a attitude Pop it like it's hot Pop it like it's hot Pop it like it's hot I got the Rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon And I roll the best weed cause I got it going on I'm a Bad Boy, with a lotta ho's Drive my own cars, and wear my own clothes I hang out tough, I'm a real Bo$$ Big Snoop Dogg, yeah he's so sharp On the TV screen and in the magazines If you play me close, you're on a red beam Oh you got a gun so you want to pop back? AK47 now nigga, stop that! Cement shoes, now I'm on the move You're family's crying, now you on the news They can't find you, and now they miss you Must I remind you I'm only here to twist you Pistol whip you, dip you then flip you Then dance to this motherfucking music we crip to Subscribe nigga, get yo issue Baby come close, let me see how you get loose! When the pimp's in the crib ma Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot When the pigs try to get at you Park it like it's hot Park it like it's hot Park it like it's hot And if a nigga get a attitude Pop it like it's hot Pop it like it's hot Pop it like it's hot I got the Rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon And I roll the best weed cause I got it going on Snoop SnoopCategory:Sison 1 Queens Category:Winners of RaPal Dark Res Category:AllSterz 3 Queens